


Cling

by Phytin



Category: Blur (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 11:39:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17724479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phytin/pseuds/Phytin
Summary: Graham到哪里去了？





	Cling

-  
Graham到哪里去了？每个人都在问。最开始Damon还能耐心地告诉他们:他也不知道，也许Gra现在有别的急事，所以没办法来这次录音;是的，他会问问Gra的。到后来，他受不了这样的问题了。我他妈的也不知道！他有必要向我汇报他的一切行踪吗？！也许他他妈的现在又躺倒在哪个酒吧后巷，脸对着下水道呕吐，我他妈的又能怎么办？太多愤怒即将喷涌出来，冲开他努力维持的和平表象。

但Damon没有真正吼出来过。他依然在所有涉及Graham的问题上表现得彬彬有礼无可挑剔，并在别的琐事上大发脾气。Alex，这段烂透了;Dave，这节奏不该是这样;这不是我想要的，那也不是我想要的。这一切都他妈的糟透了，我们他妈的在干什么？

那究竟什么才是Damon想要的呢？就连Alex和Dave都一清二楚，他一向对自己诚实，不可能装作不知道。每天收工后他凶猛地抽烟，深吸一口气火星就烧到了指节。等到肺部滤出了所有的白烟后，Damon扔掉烟头，在包里翻出移动电话。他一条条听语音信箱，大多在听了一秒后又挂断。Damon在等的号码已经很长时间不再主动发来任何讯息，但他只是需要再确认一下。沉默地翻完语音信箱后，Damon蹲坐在录音室门口打几个电话，然后再点上一根烟，走进伦敦喧哗的人群里。  
_  
像是一记没办法挥出的重拳:Damon有太多想质问的，想吼叫的，想表白的;可是Graham的眼神已经不再停留在Damon身上了，灵魂也不知道飘到哪里去了。现在Damon眼前的是一个行走的酒瓶，是包一点就燃的火药。那么Graham去哪了？  
_  
“嘿，看看又是谁来了。伦敦的黄金男孩——Damon Albarn！”Damon推开酒吧的门，就听到Graham用他酒后一贯的喜悦语调喊叫着。他寻声望去，一个喝醉的Graham就瘫倒在吧台上，手里还挥舞着一个半空的酒瓶。  
Damon不应该感到恼火的，这不是第一次发生了；但就像Graham没办法控制酒瘾一样，Damon也没法让自己习惯这个。“瞧啊，他正向我们走来——哦他看起来很愤怒:记者和观众喜欢愤怒的名流们——因此我们要给Damon Albarn加一分！哦他更生气了！越来越近了！”Damon和酒吧的老板点点头算是招呼过，然后转身朝着Graham伸出手臂。“肢体冲突—小报爱你Damon！再加一分！再加一分！Damon Albarn胜利了！”Damon无视了他的胡言乱语，扛起一个不停扭动的Graham从后门离开，等待William开车把他们俩送回家。

-  
如果那辆保养良好的老爷车没能及时出现，Damon就要再多忍受一会Graham的喋喋不休。通常是针对Damon的抱怨或者讽刺，或是些无意义的自言自语，还有时Graham会把矛头对准他自己。偶尔Damon会站在他身边看他狂热地原地打转并不停念叨，但大多数时候，他只是疲倦地用手臂困住一个狂躁的Graham，而Graham的嘴唇上有个开关，只要Damon没停止吻他，他就会安静地待在Damon怀里，直到William和他心爱的车终于出现，将他们从路灯下颗粒状的夜色中带走。

-  
Graham被酒精和自我厌弃掳去了，只留下一个让Damon无法攻克的硬壳。

-  
我他妈的恨自己的人生，你知道吗？Graham对着路灯柱念叨;我很累了，我受不了了。Damon不得不在他撞向坚硬的金属制灯柱前用手掌护住他的额头。Damon的骨节撞出沉闷的声响，叹息却轻不可闻。我会带你回家的，Gra，别急，我们马上就回家了。Damon的嘴贴在Graham耳后，说话时落下细小的亲吻。

-  
家？回家？回到哪里，Graham堆满了鞋和杂物的住宅，还是Damon和Jamie分享的脏乱公寓？或者是巡演巴士里毫无隐私可言的上下铺，goldsmith或East15里他们共享过的吵闹的学生宿舍，亦或是更早，当他们还在科尔切斯特的时候，那拥有小花园的中产阶级住宅里的某个房间，某个他们说些没营养的空话或者未来畅想的房间，在那里他们度过了各自的整个青春。

-  
“去Graham的房子吧，我那里不太方便:Jamie今晚大概还有party要开…”Damon拦腰将Graham塞进了车子里，自己也坐了进去。William耸耸肩，“又是你照顾他？”“还有谁呢？”Damon给Graham系好安全带，笑着揉了揉他已经乱七八糟的头发。Graham发出不赞同的哼哼声，又开始亢奋地对William说话。William没理会Graham的醉话，从后视镜里盯着Damon:“你知道不是非你不可。Alex,Dave,还有我，都很愿意…”“不，这不一样。”Damon温和地打断他，“必须是我。”William叹口气，“明早的录音Graham来吗？”“会来的。”Damon语气笃定得不容怀疑，于是William也不再多问。一路上Graham都在亢奋地说话，也挽救不了剩下两人的安静。

-  
说起来奇怪;Damon把一个扭动的Graham扛进房子里时自顾自地想，他们第一次做爱既不是在科尔切斯特时，也并非发生在纵欲的大学时光，甚至不是在疯狂的巡演途中。反而是他俩不再像以前那样毫无芥蒂之后，他们开始寻找一切机会接吻。

-  
他们第一次做爱那天，Graham像以往一样，喝醉了躺在路边。Damon带他回家时，他在自家门口吐了自己一身，Damon不得不把他塞进浴缸里，扒掉他的脏衣服。Damon打开花洒给Graham洗澡，而Graham就直愣愣地看着他的眼睛。

以前Damon也没少看过Graham的裸体，可能要怪罪于裸泳的习惯;但没有哪一次气氛会如此古怪。Graham看他的眼神像是他穿过Damon看到了别的什么，而Damon的视线黏滞在他湿润的嘴唇和苍白的皮肤上。

如果Graham保持当时的状态，什么都不说，什么都不做，就这样让Damon过于缓慢地给他冲完澡然后扶上床，也许并不会发生什么。但这时候Graham突然弯起眼睛笑了。他向Damon扬起脸索吻:Damon毫无办法，只能低下头去吻他，然后被Graham湿漉漉的手臂勾住脖子，拖进逃避许久的欲望里。

-  
Damon撞进Graham身体里时不知道自己是该喜悦还是该悲哀。Graham因为疼痛而闷哼，头埋进Damon肩膀；而Damon扳过他的脸和他接吻，Graham的舌头缠上他的，一瞬间让Damon感到无比虚幻。

“你有张像大洗衣机一样的嘴巴，”Graham曾经告诉他，“你的舌头太大了。”而现在他温顺地张开嘴和Damon湿漉漉地亲吻，两腿在Damon后背合拢。Damon几乎要错觉这是一个过于真实的狂想，下一秒Graham就会像烟雾一眼散去，氤氲在浴室的蒸汽里。

而每次Damon进入Graham时都不知道自己是该喜悦还是悲哀，喜悦是由于他实实在在地拥有Graham，但Graham也许不过是喝得太醉了。

-  
这就是为什么必须是Damon:Damon不会去想如果那天是别人找到了醉酒的Graham，事情又会怎样发展。必须是他也只能是他找到Graham，他不允许其他任何假设。

-  
“kiss kiss…”Graham又开始嘟嘟囔囔地说话。他头埋在Damon颈窝，卷发在Damon下颌处磨蹭。Damon把门关上，然后认命地把Graham撑在门上接吻。Graham只是舔了舔Damon的嘴唇，Damon就硬得发疼。这不太公平，Graham对Damon有如此巨大的影响力，而Damon却不能确定反过来是否还是个真命题。但本来也没什么公平可谈，Damon不傻，他明白这个道理。他可不奢求什么其他的:只有眼下Graham喘息着叫他名字的声音和他在Damon手掌下颤抖的身体才是真实的。

他真的没在欺骗自己。他想做的一切不过是留住Graham，就像他死死抓住无所顾忌的青春时代的影子一样。他的手提电话一直在响，想来是Jamie打的电话，大概是问他还来不来参加party，还要不要给他留个妞。但此时Graham在他身边，哪怕不过是一个难以攻克的伪装硬壳，Damon也不想离开。

-  
他们没讨论过性。第二天Graham醒的时候Damon往往已经做好了早饭，沉默地坐在餐桌的另一端，等Graham吃完，然后紧紧地牵着他的手，直到开车抵达录音室楼下。

Damon只是太害怕了。

-  
有一次Damon在脏乱公寓的party上磕嗨并喝醉了，打了几个愚蠢的电话——那天Graham清醒地参加了录音，Damon失去了再追着他到他的房子里的理由。Damon自己都不记得这发生过，直到后来某天Graham的醉话不小心泄露了秘密。

“哦Damon你就是个傻子，”Graham叽叽咕咕地笑，打了个酒嗝，“我不会离开的，除非你们让我走。”喝酒后的胡言乱语按理说不该给人带来任何真实的安慰，但是，感谢上帝——如果上帝确实存在的话。Damon真的需要听到这个，哪怕是酒鬼的醉话。

-  
这天Graham罕见地比Damon起得还要早些。Damon睡眼朦胧地摸到身边一团空被子时惊得清醒了大半，一下子从床上撑起来后发现Graham正坐在地毯上翻动着一摊稿纸。

我写了首歌，Graham低头躲避Damon的视线，我想也许可以放到新的专辑里。Damon看不见他的表情，不知道这是个好消息还是坏消息。所以他只是说，太好了，但在我看这首歌之前，我们先来喝杯咖啡吧。

也许那首歌是用来和他告别的，又也许会很好，那是首甜美的情歌。至少在真相揭晓之前，他和Graham总还有一杯咖啡的时间。


End file.
